Revenge, Love or Friendship
by aderrett
Summary: Bella has been left by those who she considered her family and months after he has left jake left her too, seekng some peace and finality to her emotional pain she goes to the meadow and meets an unnexpected visitor will it be Revenge, Love or Friendship
1. Why and how

Copyright not intended all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 1

That day he broke my heart was what I thought to be the worst Day of my life, little did I know after having my saviour taken away I would be removed from living as a human, as Isabella Marie swan daughter of forks chief of police Charlie swan, I would be taken into the world that he... the love of my life pushed me out of 'for my own safety' little did he know that Victoria the mate of James, who Edward and his family killed in the previous year would be back to get revenge on the pathetic human that made her have to walk this earth alone, without a mate for eternity.

It was a few days after Jake said that he was sick whenever I called it would be Billy that answered the phone and he would make up some lame excuse about Jake being too sick to do anything, little did he know that both me and Charlie had seen him hanging out with the la push gang. Charlie was beyond furious when he saw this and when I went missing a couple of days later he blamed Jake. This was the last time I was alive in the human world, now... well I'm a vampire, those couple of days I was missing before my change I went to the meadow to finally let go and get all the pain over with.

**Flashback**

I had left early that morning, leaving Charlie a note saying that I had gone for a walk and would be back late afternoon, I drove to the end of the road that Edward had directed me to the first time he showed me the meadow the pain was coming back as I got closer to the clearing it was hurting more and more and just as I got there I thought I heard a twig snap behind me I quickly whipped round and said in a quivering voice" w..who's t..There?" there was no answer so I slowly turned around and continued until I came into a clearing but this clearing was not as I remembered it with all the fresh green grass and wildflowers everywhere it was all brown hard and... completely dead, I was just sitting in the middle of the meadow reminiscing about all the good times, when there was a faint sound to my left, I stood up and turned around to face the place that the noise came from. I heard a soft chuckle before I saw her she glided in almost silent slowly sauntering up to me, I would recognise her anywhere... Victoria "why hello Isabella, what would you be doing out here on such a dreary day and all alone?" she maliciously crooned "lie Bella lie don't tell her the truth!" came the velvety voice of the one who once loved me and left me '_why would he care" _I thought to myself 'oh well here goes nothing' "I am waiting for the Cullen's..." I said almost wincing at the name, she didn't look convinced "well if they are coming let's see if they come a bit faster with some motivation shall we?" she said questioningly "run Bella run save yourself!!!" the velvety voice screamed I didn't move I just stared at her this seemed to aggravate her even more she was in front of me in the blink of an eye a malicious smirk playing across her features the all there was, was a high pitch screaming Bella didn't realise it was her that was screaming until the velvety voice said "be quite or people might come and they will all die" Bella didn't even know why she was screaming until she felt it her arm had been bent back on a very unnatural angle and Victoria was standing there looking pleased with herself, that was until... "Where are they Isabella I want them here to watch you die?" Bella didn't have the strength to lie anymore she collapsed to the ground in muffled sobs saying "they left they all left months ago I've been here alone for ages they don't want me" she was full out crying now. Victoria almost felt sympathetic for the human girl until she remembered the reason she came she walked up to the still crying girl and said "I can help you get revenge if you want?" Bella stared at her contemplating '_if you go with her you could get to see them again, but she could also kill you, she wants revenge on them no matter how long it takes, does that mean she will turn her? Or that she will film it like James tried no she wants revenge and so do I they left no goodbye saying that I wasn't wanted anymore that I was a mere distraction that it lets tell her" _Bella cleared her throat and began to speak "Victoria what would going with you to get revenge on the Cullen's involve?" she looked amazed "you would actually go with me to get revenge" she asked Bella merely nodded so she continued "hunting the Cullen's would mean you being changed and helping me to build a small army to fight them cause as you know they have their gifts which gives us I disadvantage but we'll see about that later in the mean time I will let you go back to your house and see your father one more time you will meet me back here tomorrow at twilight" Bella replied with a curt "yes" and "thank you" then left for her old truck which she would leave at Charlie's the next morning

**End of Flashback"

Bella could feel the stinging of the tears that would never be able to leave her eyes as she remembered all of this especially the feeling of complete sadness as she left her father's house for the last time she had left a note saying

_**Dear Dad/Charlie**_

_**I am leaving today without saying goodbye in person because I love you too much too see the hurt this will cause you just remember that none of this is your fault the events in phoenix my depressed state you were brilliant and I leave you with just one request... live and let live dint fight quit your job or wallow just know that I am happy and that is because of all that you and mom did I am going to go find a purpose in life now I will try contact you whenever I can, I love you be safe and please be happy**_

_**With all my love, your daughter**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

After she had left the note by the phone which had a message of love from her she left to meet Victoria, Victoria had taken her on her back to a very secluded cave about 2-3 state away from her previous home she had waited until Bella was asleep for the last time to bite her, apparently Victoria was amazed at how Bella was able to keep so quiet during the change once Bella had opened her eyes she had asked if it was done when Victoria confirmed it she seemed somewhat satisfied after Victoria had taught her how to hunt humans she started training, it wasn't until over a year later when they had encountered a pair of gifted vampires that they realised Bella had a gift one of these vampires was able to make an illusion of many vampires with them but when Victoria backed down Bella had just stood there had said hi to the pair and asked about them Victoria was stunned at the nerve and when she asked how Bella faced them all she just said "all there was only two of them". To say she was stunned would be an understatement but now they had to find out what else Bella could do because this could be a very useful gift...


	2. Food or Friend?

Chapter 2

(BPOV)

It has been 10 years since I left forks, left dad/Charlie and left being human behind I still have my sad moments remembering what I have done and I miss all my friends but I can't be near them so I'm staying away for them for their own good we are now in Seattle on a hunting trip Victoria and I are going to go into forks to see if the Cullen's are back, if they are not here then we move onto Alaska to talk to the Denali coven about and slyly ask about others of their diet type and where to find them.

I was suddenly snapped back into reality by a human walking by, I ran up to this silly looking boy and in the same second he disappeared them I heard a sound from above me I looked up to see none other than the same boy that I was running after I cautiously asked "what are you?" he just replied with "what do you mean?" "I mean that no normal person can just do that, disappearing and reappearing is not normal" I told him "well neither is running at inhuman speed but I guess I can see your point, but more importantly what are you and why did you want to get to me so fast?" "And don't lie, I know when someone lies"

Even my super accurate vampire brain took a couple of minutes to try and figure a way out of this but it couldn't so I just told him the truth "well please don't freak out but I am a vampire and I ran up to you at such speed because a human cannot see us and it is easier to get them that way and you walked pass at a bad time because I was hunting" "oh" was all he could say, I then thought of something to ask him "if I promise that I will not hurt you will you come with me to talk to my friend?" "I think I can do that but your friend won't hurt me either will they?" he inquired "no of course not" I told him, he just nodded and next thing he was on my back I gave him a questioning look and he just said " I can only move a few feet distance with this thing I do but you running will be much faster" I just nodded my understanding and took off about halfway through the city he fainted so I just went faster to get him home before we were seen 5 minutes later we had arrived and Victoria was really angry that Bella would bring the "food" home it wasn't until Bella had explained that this boy could transport himself from one place to another instantly but that it only work for a few feet her words were "Victoria this boy has a gift he can transport himself from place to place instantly but its weak in its human form what if we could turn him?, he could be great and he seems to be genuinely good" Victoria contemplated all of this and said "if he wants to join us he can but if not he will have to die or we will have to deal with the Volturi, do you know what his name is?" "no, but we should wake him up now because it's almost time to move again" (A/N Victoria And Bella have like small cottages in the middle of the forests so that it's easy to move without being noticed) "your right on that point but we have never needed to hold our strength back so much so to wake a human" "well we have to try" so both Victoria and Bella proceeded to lightly poke the boy.

(Boy pov)

I was walking home from the shop back to my dump of a house when out the corner of my eye I saw someone running at inhuman speed towards me so I did the only thing I knew how to really do, I teleported, I teleported myself up onto the ledge of a window and looked down at this amazingly beautiful creature that ran at me, then suddenly I slipped slightly and this woman looked up at me and almost cautiously asked "what are you?" I was confused by this and replied "what do you mean?" it took her a less than a second to answer "I mean that no normal person can just do that, disappearing and reappearing is not normal" she stated, well I knew this but then I remembered she only found out because I did it out of fear when she ran at inhuman speed towards me so I replied with "well neither is running at inhuman speed but I guess I see your point, but more importantly what are you and why did you want to get to me so fast?" then I thought 'she might lie' "and don't lie, I know when someone is lying" well that was the truth it took her a couple of minutes to think but what she had said next I wasn't prepared for "well please don't freak out but I am a vampire and I ran up to you at such speed because a human cannot see us and it is easier to get them that way and you walked pass at a bad time because I was hunting" I was too difficult to comprehend so my brilliant answer was "oh" "if I promise you that I will not hurt you will you come with me to see my friend" I thought for a second and then I replied "I think I can do that but your friend won't hurt me either will they?" I questioned "no of course not" she said, I just nodded and then I teleported myself onto her back I figured it was alright since they were supposed to be supper strong 'well they were in the movies at least' she turned her head and gave me a questioning look so I said " I can only move a few feet distance with this thing I do but you running will be much faster" she just nodded in understanding and then we took off she was running at speeds that even I had trouble seeing what went by, after a few minutes my vision started to get blurry around the edges and pretty soon all I saw was black I figured that I fainted or something stupid like that so I didn't try to wake up, I was trying to figure out the whole vampire thing who she was and why me? Why always me? It wasn't until I started felling quick jabs to my body that I started to wake up and what I saw was freaky, there were two women with the same look of concern on their faces standing over me I immediately jumped back terrified the woman with hair like red flames must be the others friend but as much as I knew that they weren't going to hurt me I couldn't help myself feeling scared of these two people or vampires or whatever they are...


	3. Secrets and Identities

Chapter 3

(Bpov)

Suddenly he woke up and boy was he scared he had jumped back at least 2 feet and was staring at us wide eyed "its ok we aren't going to hurt you" I said he seemed to calm down a miniscule amount I helped him up and sat him down on the couch, he just looked up at us and couldn't stop staring, finally I spoke up "why are you so scared?" he sat there contemplating his answer then he said "its because of what you can do the running and strength is kinda scary" would you consider staying with us from now on" Victoria asked knowing full well that if he refused we would have to kill the poor boy, "I don't mean to impose but may I think this over for a couple of days and get to know you?" he timidly asked "of course you can but we are only going to be in this location for another couple of weeks by which time we will need an answer I'm sorry because where we are going is not safe for humans" I told him sadly at this he suddenly looked confused "if it's not safe for humans why and how would I be coming?" To this Victoria and I shared a look and she nodded for me to tell him "well you see if you chose to come with us we would be changing you into a vampire like us".

(Boy pov)

After they sat me down and told me that they weren't going to hurt me and that I was going to have time to get to know them before making a decision like this, I was slightly more comfortable. Joining these two did seem to be a kind of nice idea, I was still very weary of the flame headed one as she appeared to only be putting on an act of kindness and I'm not sure I want to know why.

(Bpov)

"Okay so now that that part is sorted may I ask what your name is?" "uhh... sure as long as I can know what yours is?" he replied at that both Victoria and I nodded "well my name is Drake Varden Needfyre I chose the last name as I didn't have one" "well drake my name is Bella and this here.." I said motioning to Victoria "is Victoria" I stated and then my cell phone which I didn't realise I was carrying started to ring I looked at the caller id and it said Alice Cullen being careful not to crush the phone I took it outside and to a clearing far enough away that Victoria wouldn't hear me, by the time I got there the ringing stopped and I looked at the phone to see she had left me a message (message in italics) the message said _"Bella its Alice I know that you have been changed and from the smell here I know it was Victoria, I can't see you anymore, but I hope you are okay and I will call once a week in case you need to talk or tell me something just so you know we all love and miss you but no-one else knows you are a vampire and unless you say I won't tell. If you need to reach me just call this number back its untraceable so no-one will know bye"._ At the end of this message I wanted to cry I missed all the Cullens especially 'him', Alice and Emmett but if Victoria found out that I didn't actually want revenge she would kill me no questions asked that's why I have to let them know what she is planning but only when I can be sure that she isn't around to find out I still love them all far too much to let them go un-warned beside Victoria will just think it was "the weird little one who can see the future".

(Vpov)

After Bella walked out I wanted to follow her but I had to deal with this boy drake so I told him "I am going to take you home and you will meet Bella where you met today in no more than two days or we will have to hunt you and you don't want to be the target of my hunting okay?" he looked shocked but nodded anyway so I just pulled him onto my back and followed his scent back to this dump of a place and left him on the couch passed out again with a note to remind him of what had happened 'stupid humans always thinking these things are dreams', I ran as fast as I could to see if I could catch who had called Bella on the phone I wanted to know whose numbers she had in it but I could never get to it as she always had it with her and charged the battery separately so that I wasn't left lying around her excuse for that was "I can replace the battery but not the numbers I have in this phone or the people who have this number, everyone I know will be dead in some decades so it won't matter then but until then I am keeping this one close" I gave in and let her keep it because she wasn't able to actually talk to anyone but she could still text them and not worry anyone which was also good for me because those stupid veggie vamps won't know what hit them when dear little Bella who they think is travelling the world helps me to attack and destroy them.

(Bpov)

I just sat in the middle of the clearing shaking with tearless sobs until I heard someone approaching my little clearing fast... too fast to be anything human or animal so I got myself into a defensive stance and waited but who stepped out of the bushes truly surprised me...


	4. Alice Brings Help

Chapter 4

(Apov)

I Alice Cullen now completely and totally despise my brother Edward for leaving the one person that brought this family even closer together because now the family was broken, no-body but jazz and I knew where I was going our excuse was that we needed some alone time. "Alice I will miss you but do try to be safe, I will meet you here in no more than one week" my beautiful husband Jasper stated, it almost killed me when I had the first vision of Bella and I couldn't even tell jasper what it was about it for fear that Bella could get hurt if anyone knew what her plan was not that she had all that much choice in the matter, it's been just over nine years since I stopped seeing visions of Bella that was until two days ago when I saw small bits of her and Victoria and then her receiving a call from me and then breaking down in a clearing on the edge of forks and Seattle that I knew all too well from our many stays there so naturally I am going there but I have to stop by and see the Denali coven as I have a feeling that Victoria came this way knowing that they are veggie vamps in Alaska and she would probably be looking for some info on our whereabouts I am going to ask them to send someone to keep an eye on Bella and make sure that she doesn't get killed because if I can go see her I will not be able to touch her or even stay for more than a few minutes.

(Vpov)

I can smell vampires vaguely familiar vampires but I just can't place the scent but I have to get to her faster now as the scent is following Bellas one crap... crap... crap only she could meet a potentially dangerous vampire while she is alone.

(Apov)

I Run quickly up to the big coffee brown house and knock on the door not even 3 seconds later it is opened by Kate and Irina "Alice Cullen what would you be doing here when you live so far away at the moment?" Kate asked surprised "well you see..., you know how the family is all depressed about the human we left behind in forks?" they both nodded "well you see she was kind of turned into a vampire just 2 months after we left but I can see small flashes of her and her creator coming to get us but I know that Bella is only looking for us not to destroy us and she is trapped with Victoria because if she leaves, she will be hunted down and I believe that Victoria is coming here for info on where we are currently living" at the mention of Victoria's name Laurent came to the door in an instant "what do you mean that she is with Victoria she was only going to be killed not changed" Laurent exclaimed "well you see it was a last minute decision and Victoria is planning something big but I need to see Bella before then and make sure that she will be alright, Laurent I know I'm asking allot but would it be possible for you to go and maybe pretend to join Victoria in her quest?, I need to keep Bella safe or Edward will have himself killed which will destroy our family" Laurent looked at me for a whole agonising minute and then said "Yes Alice I will go but if I am discovered I will leave immediately no questions okay?" "thank you sooo much, she will know that you are on the good side but this will be the hard part,... you will have to feed off of humans as to not arouse suspicion but only one human a month should keep your eyes red other than that you can feed off of animals, and I am truly sorry for what this will do to you" I said sincerely "it's okay I would like to see the end of Victoria and if that means a slightly harder struggle then so be it" he stated confidently "good we will be leaving in a few hours right after I make the call to her cell so that she knows she is not alone, until then you might want to work on your eye colour, you know redden it a little" we all winced as we thought of what Laurent was going to have to do just so that Victoria would not get suspicious.

(Time skip, a few hours later)

(Apov)

We were running through the forest towards where Bella will be in a few minutes "okay we have to stop to make the call" Laurent stopped in front of me and waited patiently for me to leave the whole message for Bella after about five minutes we both started running again we were getting close to where I knew Bella was and that's when we smelled her, she was alone for now but not for much longer, she must have heard us coming because as drew closer to the clearing we could see she was already in a defensive crouch but when both Laurent and I stepped through the last of the bushes the only reaction we got from her was shock... just complete shock she didn't move until she said "Alice..., Laurent?" when we both nodded she was suddenly bolt upright and running towards me but before she could get to me Laurent grabbed her around the waist and held her in place "Bella please stop and listen" Laurent pleaded "Bella we are here, but we don't have long okay?" I waited until she nodded before continuing "I have seen small visions of you and Victoria coming to get us and we both know that's not what you want so I came to tell you that one you can call me anytime and two Laurent is on our side and he is going to stay here with you as Victoria trusts him and will be less likely to hurt him if he is around for help okay" "fine but Alice why can't I just go with you now it would take so much less time and you have no idea just how much I have missed all of you" she said sadly "Bella you can't come because Victoria will come after you and us and I do know how much it's hurting because when Edward left you in the forest jasper and I waited to make sure you were found and jazz couldn't hold in all of our emotions, so I know just how much he hurt you, I have to leave now or Victoria will find us all together just know that we love you" "Alice before you leave as long as nobody else finds out you can tell jasper I'm sure it's hurting both of you keeping secrets like this, okay uhh bye". As soon as Bella said bye I was off I had already taken too long and Victoria might pick up traces of my scent as I leave I just have to hope that she does not remember that its mine

(Bpov)

As Alice and Laurent explained everything I was still slightly in shock that only minutes after the phone call Alice herself turned up but I couldn't think about that right now because Laurent was holding me back from my best friend and I wasn't happy about it, after Alice took off Laurent was just about to speak as Victoria rushed into the clearing growling until she saw only Laurent and I standing there, boy am I happy that Alice left when she did even though I will miss her it is good to know that she was looking out for me as she had left Laurent with me as help and a way to get out if it became necessary which I hope it didn't as I could get some of the newborns she is planning to make to follow me against her and attack with the Cullen's instead of against them "What the hell are you doing here?, I thought you went veggie on us" Victoria sneered


End file.
